


The only thing to do

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I keep thinking about them. The people of Tuanul."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tell me a secret" prompt, but it went in a slightly different direction. This is my first attempt at writing these characters and SW in general, forgive me if it's OOC and terrible? :'D

Poe sat at the edge of the bed. “I didn’t see you at dinner.”

Finn was leaning against the wall, his legs hanging off the edge. “I got something earlier,” he said.

“Sneaking around, are you?” Poe smirked. He set his boots aside and lied down, not bothering to remove his clothes. He laid his head in Finn’s lap and smiled up at him.

Finn returned the smile, but he looked uneasy. He carded his fingers in Poe’s hair and Poe closed his eyes, enjoying the shivers Finn’s light touch sent through his body.

“I have no secrets from you,” Finn said, voice too quiet. Too honest.

Poe opened his eyes again. He took a breath, but no words followed. He still felt lost sometimes when it came to Finn. The man was so open, so passionate and protective of those he cared about. At the same time, worry kept digging lines in his expression; his muscles were tight as if he was ready to run at any given moment, his shoulders—slumped under the weight that only those dubbed heroes seemed to carry.

“You miss Rey,” Poe suggested in the end, even though he knew that wasn’t even half of what was bothering his friend.

“See? You know me,” Finn replied, placing his other hand on Poe’s chest.

 _Do I?_ Finn rarely spoke about his days in the Order, and what little he’d shared let Poe know that he was better off not inquiring. It seemed Finn caught his train of thought somehow, as a familiar frown made its way on his face and he looked away. Poe touched Finn’s hand lightly, and was relieved when Finn twined their fingers together and let their hands rest on Poe’s chest.

“How did you know?” Finn asked not long after. “That you could trust me.” He continued before Poe could reply. “I keep thinking about them. The people of Tuanul. I never thought that…” He took a shaky breath. “You were there, you saw it happening. How did you know I wasn’t still on their side?”

“That wouldn’t make sense, would it?” Poe replied, trying not to linger on the memories Finn’s words had stirred up. “Why would they risk letting me take a walk with you when they already had me?”

Finn shook his head. “I could have gotten scared. I could have changed my mind and left you.”

“But you didn’t. Finn, you didn’t,” Poe repeated. He turned slightly, reaching up, and his fingers brushed Finn’s cheek. Finn’s hand remained on Poe’s chest and for a moment Poe was grateful he had his clothes to muffle the beating of his heart. “I know you were scared. It’s fear that drove you to get me out of there. Fear carried us both through our escape.” Finn didn’t seem convinced, so Poe cracked a smile. “If makes you feel any better, I had nothing left to lose. I followed you because it was the only thing to do.”

Finn huffed. “Much better,” he murmured, then he sighed. “What if I want to run again? I nearly did, back on Takodana, before you came to fight off the Order.” He paused and his hand moved until if was resisting on Poe’s cheek. “I couldn’t make Rey… I can’t make you run with me,” he whispered.

Poe sat up and turned to him. “You won’t have to,” He replied, quiet but firm. “Rey will find Luke Skywalker. With his help, we’ll be able to fight off the Order.” He pulled Finn closer and let their lips meet for a moment. “We’ll be okay,” he whispered against his cheek.

“Yeah,” Finn mumbled, wrapping his arms around Poe. “Okay.”


End file.
